Eagle's Vision
by silverr wingg
Summary: It is after the battle with Princess Emeraude, past the renaming of the Pillar and Eagle of Autozam is still eager for adventure. But what will he find? A fight, or love?
1. A Flash, Blur, and Love

Kitty- *sniff* Pleeeeease reveiw... It will mean so much...  
Gaddo- Yeah, really. What kind of person would you be to just read someone's story and walk off.  
Kitty- Damn right. Anyways, I don't own Rayearth. If I did, then I'd not be writing here. I'd be publishing.  
  
Chapter 1  
A Flash, Blur, and Love. (not in that order...)  
  
  
Eagle crossed the deck to look at the computer screen that glowed before him. Geo, sitting in his chair before the screen bit his lip nervously. Eagle calmy evaluated the information.  
he said. Get my GTO ready. I'll go find out what it is and come back.  
Geo looked doubtfully at his commander. You're not going to do anything to it, are you?  
Eagle only smiled softly as he walked down the dock ramp. Geo sighed and rubbed his tousled black hair. How do I put up with this? he muttered. He then switched a lever on the control panel before him which perpared the GTO for lift-off.  
  
Eagle strapped himself into the GTO, attatching the cables to his visor. The control panel flashed breifly before him, signaling that lift off was available. Eagle adjusted his intercom and spoke into it. Prepering to launch.  
came Geo's reply. Eagle ajusted the boosters slightly, then held the lauch control in his hand. he said steadily. He pressed the button.  
Eagle navigated by means of the green, glowing radar before him. As the sensor swept around the grid, a small greeen dot bleeped. Eagle set his cose towards the direction of the green dot, and put his boosters on full.  
  
Hikaru sat with Lantis by the garden fountain, talking. Her soft red eyes took in his every feature. His soft, sad eyes. His calm, sweet smile. His dark black hair. They spoke about Orihpec, their new country, talking about the paradise that Hikau's wish had brought them all.  
Hikaru, what you did was the best thing for this country... Lantis insised, but the girl waved a hand. I didn't do it alone, Lantis. I've told you. I couldn't have done it without any of you.  
Lantis smiled softly. Never one to be vain. he said, slipping an arm around her waist, drwing her closer. Hikaru cuddled up against him, his warm cloak surrounding her.  
Then, Umi walked out to the garden carrying a large basket, Ascot following her. said Umi, a worried look on her face. Hikaru laughed as they turned away. It's okay, Umi. We're fine.   
Umi smiled sheepisly. I always did have bad timing. Well, Ascot, let's pick some berries! she said, clenching her fist heroically. Ascot grinned.  
Soon, the four of them were gathering fruits from the blooming trees in the garden with the help of Ascot's and Lantis' spirit beasts. Lantis picked a small orange fruit called a Dolu and handed to Hikaru. She smiled up at him and bit into the fruit. Ascot watched them, wishing he and umi were like that. But as far as he knew, Umi and him were just friends. And he didn't think he'd ever build up enough courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. No doubt, he thought she was beautiful, her waist-long hair always shining, her blue eyes peircing. Ascot had been in love with the girl since the very first day he had seen her on that mission to kill the Magic Knights.  
And Umi had saved him, making him realize he was wrong. Making him grow up. And for that, he loved her at a fearful distance, being her friend and constant companion.   
Guru Clef stood on he balcony above he garden, watching the couples below him. He smiled, seeing them so happy. He was overjoyed at Hikau's happiness. Only one with such a strong heart could have saved Cephiro as she had done without anyone getting hurt.   
And now the other three worlds, Chizeta, Autozam, and Fahren were all at peace. The princesses of Chizeta had expanded their world with the technoligical help of Autozam. Fahren and its princess were enjoying spending thier time in the ever-beautiful new country of Orihpec. And Autozam, ever-reckless, patrolled the outer borders of their country, using their skills with machinary to protect Orihpec in exchange for helping Eagle.   
So it seemed everyone and everything was at peace, no wars, no fights. Clef hadn't seen the Legendary Mashin since the naming of hikaru as the Pillar. Clef turned away, staff in hand, and looked at the hologram-like image of Orihpec. The ground was green, the vast ocean stirred, and the floating mountain remained still in the sky.   
Clef sighed and closed his eyes, beginning to mediate.  
  
Eagle approached the figure carefully. It used to be a machine like his GTO, but was battered and torn, wide gashes cut into the metal. Eagle sent out a thought to the wreckage, asking if anyone was there. There was no response, and his sensors didn't pick up any warm life forms. So he reached out to the machine, preparing to attatch it to a cable to tow it back to base.   
But just as the hand of his machine touched the surface of the craft, it sprang to life. Eagle saw a flashing blur of red, and what he thought was a girl's sad face. Then he saw no more.   
  
  
Gaddo- That's it?  
Kitty- Until get a couple of reveiws, yep.  
Gaddo- Harsh. So, couple meaning how many?  
Kitty- 2. At least. I mean, if they just type Y or N for yes of no, I'll be happy.  
Gaddo- Come on! Reveiw! I gota know what happens! 


	2. Blue Sky's Tears

Kitty- Thank you, people who reviewed. I like you, now. Gaddo- I'm going to sing my new chapter song now. Kitty- Oh no.. Gaddo- Chapter, chapter, here's a new chapter.  
Read and then review it.  
Eat it up, yum! Kitty- That sounds a lot like the fish heads song. Gaddo- Prrrr..  
  
Chapter 2- Blue Sky's Tears  
  
The clear blue sky could not lighten the worry in Lantis' mind. It seemed to weigh down on him as he stood, gripping his sword absentmindedly. Hikaru and the other Magic Knights had gone back to Earth yesterday, so he had no one to talk to. He would've connected with Autozam to talk to Eagle, but. he had disappeared.  
  
Lantis had gotten the message from Geo about Eagle's disappearance just this morning. Apparently, he had gone out to investigate something they had encountered in space outside Autozam's airspace. The next thing they knew, the object and Eagle were off the charts, and they couldn't find him anywhere. Lantis sighed and scuffed the grass with his boot. The soft dirt beneath showed only for a second, but then green grass began to grow back. "Wish it would stay messed up, huh?" Lantis turned towards the voice. Ferio, the prince of Cephiro, stood there. His green eyes matched the perfect green of the grass and trees. "Everything here is perfect, but out there it's screwed up."  
  
Lantis nodded slightly at the prince. He had always been wary of the prince, wary with the feeling of responsibility of the Princess' death. Of course he knew it wasn't his fault, he knew that when his brother, Zagato had fallen in love with Emeraude, he couldn't have done anything. When you fall in love, you've already fallen, and only the greatest of distractions can pull you out. But even so, Lantis' and Ferio's family weren't considered the best of friends.  
  
"It seems everyone worth living for leaves, doesn't it, Lantis?" Ferio continued, his green eyes sad. Lantis only nodded again. No one knew much about Ferio's past. Only about his sister. But no one seemed to remember anything about his family, and no one asked. Ferio shook his head. "Well, I heard about Eagle. Clef is devising a search with his magic. Asking spirits and things. Everyone's worried. I'm sure we'll find him." There was a moment of silence. Then, "Lantis, what's wrong?"  
  
Lantis turned his eyes towards Ferio. He studied him for a moment, then turned away. "I'm worried. Eagle is like a brother. You know what it's like to lose a sibling. We don't need more than one person like that in the castle."  
  
Ferio smiled softly. "That's right. We won't lose him." Lantis nodded gratefully at the prince, then turned on his heel and left the garden. Ferio sighed and rubbed his head, wondering why Lantis was always so anti- social. He had tried again and again to reach him through his hard exterior, but no one but Hikaru had been able to. Lantis had been really close to his brother, Zagato. Losing him had struck his heart.  
  
Ferio looked up at the sky, and thought of his own family. Emeraude, his sister, had been the pillar of Cephiro. All of the responsibility of this world had rested with her. Ferio realized she may have not been able to love him, her younger brother, for fear of destroying the world. Ferio felt immense sadness at the thought of her sad, sad eyes. Ferio sighed.  
  
Guru Clef stood in the middle of a wide, high-ceilinged room. The walls were made of crystal, the floors made of marble. Pictures of suns and moons were painted on the floors along with other symbols. Clef stood in the middle of the sun now, with the real sun itself shining down into the chamber, making the crystals cast rainbow around the room. Clef's white robe hung loose about him, the jewels in his collar sparkling. His staff, taller than he was, stretched out to the open sky above him.  
He chanted a spell, and he was transported to another realm. This realm was the dark vastness of space, stars shining all around. He saw the brief outline of one of Autozam's battleship. He saw a brief image of a GTO detaching from the ship. He saw the GTO going towards another ship. He saw a bright explosion. Then, the GTO was gone. Clef was jolted back to the room. His bright eyes were wide. He hadn't meant to come back yet, but something had blocked him from watching any further.  
Something didn't want him watching.  
  
Gaddo- Oooooooh, scary. Kitty- I need a review for the next chapter! You'll get to visit Eagle! Gaddo- Wee-oo! You can just write Yay (yes, for those who can't figure that out) or Nay (no, for those who can't figure that out) to tell us if you liked it. Kitty- GO! Gaddo- GO! 


	3. White Walls of Emptiness

Kitty- Hola! Well, this is the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing, Gaddo- Yay! Let me read it!  
  
Chapter 3- White Walls of Emptiness  
  
Eagle woke up to darkness. The surface beneath him was cold and hard. He turned his head to find out where he was, and he realized something was covering his eyes. He reached up hurridley and worked a mask off of his face. Whatever it was, it came off easily. He blinked as a bright white light filled his vision. He blinked and covered his eyes until they grew use to the sudden change in light.  
  
When his eyes no longer stung, Eagle could look around him. He was sitting on a table-like surface, and a glass dome covered him. A small blue button that said 'release' was at the end of the dome by his feet, and he reached out and pressed it. The dome began to slide off to the left. Eagle slowly climbed off the table, and looked at the mask still in his hand. It was a visor with a black screen over it. Wires ran from it to the dome- table. A small control panel was on the side. It had two buttons labeled 'on' and 'off', and two dials.  
  
Eagle studied it for a moment, and then set it down on the table. When he stood up, he realized he had only his pants on. All his armor had been removed. The air in the room he was in was cold, and goose bumps ran up his arms. He hugged himself to get warmer.  
  
The room was white. White walls, white floors, white ceiling. There was just the table in the center, and nothing else except white lights set deep in the walls behind glass. There were no doorways or windows. Eagle looked around helplessly for a moment. Then, a girl's voice echoed through the room. "Sorry if it's cold. I couldn't revive your mind and have you warm at the same time. You couldn't get drowsy."  
  
Eagle looked around him. There was no one in the room with him. Someone laughed. "I'm speaking through a microphone. I can't risk seeing you face-to-face. You might be lethal, you know." Eagle frowned. "But I'm not." The voice laughed again. "Yes, but I have no way of knowing, Eagle." Eagle sighed. "You know my name. Did you scan my mind?" he asked. "No," said the voice. "Just your DNA." "Well, if you scan my mind, you'll see that I'm not lethal." There was silence for a moment. Then, "I won't scan your mind. Those are your thoughts, and besides, you have been an energy source for too long. Your mind is weak. My systems might corrupt your mind." Eagle thought about it. He said down lightly on the table. "Who are you?" he asked. "I can't tell you." She said. "Okay." Eagle said. "Where am I?" There was a pause. "In my ship." "Can I have any details?" he asked, slightly frustrated. "Sorry, Eagle. I can't tell you." "Well why am I here?" he exploded. His voice echoed through the room. No one answered for a few seconds. "Don't yell." She said. "Why not?" he said grumpily. "Because I can take your voice if you don't." "What do you mean, take my voice?" Eagle asked. Then, a jolt went through him. He coughed. But no sound came out. At first, he thought he had gone deaf. But he could hear her voice. "I can take your voice like that. But don't worry; I can only do that in this room." Eagle felt another jolt. "What the." he said. He could hear himself. He rubbed his throat. The girl spoke again. "You are on my ship because you came at me with your weapons on. I could only figure that you were going to attack, so I attacked. In doing that, I knocked you out. So I've revived you to send you back with a warning." Eagle was silent for a moment. "You knocked me out?" he said disbelievingly. "But.. Hey, what happened to my GTO?" he asked, alarmed. The girl spoke lightly. "It was destroyed. I have the remains. You can take them back if you want." Eagle's mouth dropped open. "You destroyed my GTO? Holy. DESTROYED IT?" he yelled, but then held back his anger to avoid losing his voice again. "So how do I get back?" She was silent for a moment. "Good question. I guess I'll drop you off. You have to contact your crew to keep them from attacking. If they attack, I'll have to drag all of you back where they came from. Your ship will be in no condition for carrying passengers when I'm done with it." Eagle smirked. "What makes you think you can beat my ship?" The girl laughed through the microphone. "I have experience with battle, Eagle. Far much more experience than you. Now, are you ready to go?" Eagle frowned but didn't comment on her last response. She sounded too sure. "Yes, but let me talk to my crew." "Fine." She said. There was a small clicking noise. Eagle turned to find a computer screen uncovered on the wall. Eagle walked over to it and typed in the signal code to his ship.  
  
Geo heard a beep and looked over to his left at the control panel. A red light was flashing, signaling an incoming call. He hurriedly pressed the receive button. Eagle's face appeared on the small screen on the panel. "Eagle!" said Geo excitedly. Zazu turned from the computer he was working on. Geo put Eagle's face on full-screen. Zazu sprang up. "Eagle!" he said excitedly. "Where are you?" Geo asked.  
  
"Where are you?" came Geo's voice. Eagle shrugged. "Some ship. Listen; don't attack anything that comes near my ship. The captain of this ship is dropping me off."  
Geo looked confused. "Wait, you're on a ship?"  
"Yes. And that ship should be coming near you. Don't power up the weapons."  
"Okay." Geo said uncertainly. "Who's ship is it?"  
Eagle shrugged again. "She won't tell me."  
"She?" Geo inquired. Eagle looked annoyed. "Yes. She won't tell me anything."  
Zazu came on-screen. "Hey, Eagle, are you okay?"  
Eagle smiled softly. "I'm as good as new. Now, disengage the weapons. I don't how long it'll take me to get there, but." Then, the signal was cut short. Geo and Zazu's faces were replaced by a blank screen. "Hey, what'd you do that for?" Eagle said, irritated. There was no response from the girl for a few moments. Then, her voice came through the microphone. "Hang on. that wasn't me." Eagle left the screen which folded up back into the wall and sat down on the table. "Then what was it?" he asked. "I. don't know." she replied shakily. Eagle smirked as he leaned back on his elbows. "I guess your ship isn't as all-powerful as you say it is."  
"Don't say anything else, Eagle." She warned.  
Eagle looked up at the white ceiling, quiet now. There were a few minutes of silence. Then, "Eagle! Hang on to something!"  
Eagle gripped the edge of the table, sensing the urgent message in her voice. An explosion rocked the ship, nearly throwing Eagle across the room. It was a violent tremble, making everything jolt and vibrate. The lights set in the walls flickered and went out, making the room dark. "Hello?" Eagle said uncertainly. "Eagle, hang on again." She said. Eagle heard odd clicks sounding in the background as she said it.  
Eagle again gripped the edge of the table and braced himself. There was another tremble, this time not as bad. The ship itself seemed to lurch, though. The lights flickered back on briefly. "What happened?" Eagle asked, still gripping the table. She didn't respond for a long while. She told him to hang on to something three more times, and each time the trembles were weaker and weaker. After a while, her voice came on line, along with the strange clicks. "There. Damn, we took damage."  
Eagle raised an eyebrow. "We? Is there someone else on this ship besides you?"  
The girl laughed. "There's you, Eagle. And me. That's all. Now, if you promise to be good, I'll let you out."  
Eagle stood up. "Are we at my ship?" he asked. "No." she replied. "I had to jump to black space. You won't be going back to your ship for a while."  
Eagle's mouth hung open. "You jumped to black space? Why!?" he exclaimed.  
"Because, Eagle, I was being attacked by your ship."  
"WHAT?" he exclaimed again. "They couldn't have been attacking! I was just talking to them! I would have seen Geo."  
"Eagle," she said impatiently. "Is the battleship that you ride the only one in your fleet?" Eagle was silent as he realized what she meant. "Now, if you do anything bad when I let you out, I'll paralyze you. So come on." There was a hissing noise, and the smooth, seamless wall disappeared to reveal a small hallway. Eagle looked cautiously down the hallway before walking out of the room.  
  
Kitty- Wee-oo, that was long. I'll split this chapter in half to make me happy. Gaddo- Hee, hee. She destroyed his ship. Kitty- Yes, she did. Later chapters in this story will make you happy, Gaddo. Gaddo- Oooooh! What'll happen? Kitty- I need at least one more review. Again, type Yay or Nay to tell me if you like it or not. Only then can I carry on. Gaddo- Why do you always want reviews? Kitty- Because, dear yami, I need to know if people are actually reading it. There's no point in writing the next chapter if no one will read it anyway. Gaddo- Ohhhhh.. Well, I wanna know what happens, so if you love me or something, please review! 


	4. Black Sky Black Death

Kitty- New chapter! Gaddo- Whoo-hoo!  
  
Chapter 4- Black Sky, Black Death  
  
Eagle walked barefooted out to the hall. The walls, ceiling and floor here were silver. And they were cold. Eagle walked on through the hall. There were no doors here, either. Just seamless walls. The walls formed a square around him, barely enough to fully stretched out in if he were to holdout both of his arms out beside him. "Umm." he said. "Where do I go?"  
"I don't care. Where do you want to go?" she said.  
Eagle thought about it. "To the bathroom." He said honestly. She laughed. There was a hissing noise to his left, and a portion of the wall dissolved before his eyes. He entered, and found your basic-looking bathroom. A toilet, a sink, a shower, and a towel. The wall became solid again behind him as he stepped into the bathroom.  
When Eagle was finished (AN: Hee hee. 'Finished'. Hee hee), he went back into the hall. "So where are you?" he asked, putting his hands behind his back. "Hmm.. Why?" she asked. Eagle shrugged. "Because I want to see how you work your ship."  
She didn't say anything, but another wall dissolved, this time to his right. He walked in slowly, almost cautiously. This room was smaller than the white room. There was a dark-clad figure standing at the front where a window stood to the ceiling and covered the walls, showing the vastness of the stars and blackness outside. Control panels, set at waist-height lined the walls beneath the window.  
Eagle stood uncertainly by the doorway. The black figure, still facing the front the window, spoke. "Well, this is it."  
Eagle nodded and looked around again. Then, he turned back to the figure. "So who are you?" he asked. The figure laughed and turned towards him. She had yellow, cat-like eyes which seemed to glow beneath the clear visor that covered them, with thin slits for pupils. She was armored in black, wires coming from the plates. Her boots seemed to be implanted in the metal floor. "Well, I don't know if I should tell you exactly, but you can call me." she looked away momentarily. She looked back at him with her cat-eyes. "Sanura."  
"Okay." Said Eagle. "Well, you already know who I am, so."  
"Yes." She said, turning back to space. Eagle went and stood beside her, looking down at the control panels. There were thousands of buttons and levers in all; he watched her hands dart across them. Sanura's hands were covered with black gloves, also with wires sprouting from them. When he looked at her face, he saw that she wasn't looking at the control panel at all. She seemed to have memorized the controls.  
Eagle pondered this for a moment, and then asked, "So, how am I going to get back?"  
Sanura shrugged. "I really don't know. I'll either recharge the boosters, find a jump gate, or we'll float around a while until another ship can send us back."  
Eagle knew the last option would never happen; no ship would risk getting stuck in another black space zone. "How could you recharge your boosters?" he asked. Sanura looked at him steadily. "I could drain all of my mental energy, then leave you to steer the ship back to your own ship. But I wouldn't have you control my ship. It would be too painful."  
"How so?" he asked defensively. "I've been using my mental energy to control my ship for ten years."  
"True," she said. "And I did revive you. But still, you wouldn't be able to control this ship."  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Because, Eagle, you're not a machine."  
"Why would I have to be a machine?"  
Sanura turned her yellow eyes to Eagle. "Because this ship was created to only be controlled by mecha. You ask too many questions, Eagle. You need to rest. Go back to the room you were in earlier and sleep." Eagle stood there for a few moments, watching her as she turned back to the controls. If it could only be controlled by mecha, then. what was she? Eagle left silently through the open doorway and went back to the white room. The table was still there, but a portion of the wall had faded away to reveal a window. Eagle sat down on the table, looking out at the empty blackness of black space. So, how could Sanura control this ship? Eagle thought. If what she said was true, then she would have to be. a mecha herself. Then, it all made sense. Eagle remembered when his mother had told him her concerns about the new droids that his father had been building when they were still alive. They were called the Black Mecha. They were to be indestructible. They were to be all-powerful. They were to be expert strategists. They were to have emotion. And now Eagle realized why his GTO had been creamed. The new mecha were virtually indestructible. And their ships, as much a part of them as anything, were made from Autozam's best materials. They could only be stopped or shut down if you knew the code to their data archives. And Eagle realized why Sanura had jumped so suddenly to black space. The other Autozam ship may have had that code. And she couldn't have risked being shut down. But then Eagle wondered why she had so fearlessly attacked his ship. How had she known that they didn't have the code? As Eagle thought about it, it all began to come together. No doubt Geo had informed the rest of Autozam of his disappearance. Geo had most likely described what they had found, and then Autozam had sent out other war ships to bring their commander back, each carrying the codes needed to disenable the ship. Eagle was a young ruler, and many of his elders had been alive at the time of the rebellion of the Black Mecha. They had always told him tales of the war of the Black Mecha, about how the mistake in creating them was to give them emotion and feeling, even if it gave them their own judgment in battle. When the mecha had rebelled, many people from Autozam had perished under their fierce attacks. Most of them had been shut down, and then taken apart. A few, though, had escape Autozam, and now were the pirates of space, destroying any ship is crossed. Of course, the attacks were spread out evenly through time. This way, no ship carried the codes to shut the mecha down. And so Eagle was tormented with realization and memories, and then hatred for the ship he was on, and for the captain of the ship. For the Black Mecha had destroyed his family.  
  
Gaddo- Coolio! War! Kitty- Yes, you battle-happy savage. Did you come from the deepest darkest regions of Africa or something? Gaddo- I don't really know, actually. Kitty- Hm. That's scary. Well, thanks for reading. I might just put up the next chapter without a review. Just to take a break. I like how this story is turning out. Gaddo- It's coolio! I like wars. Kitty- Yes, we all know. Sorry if I like cat people, guys. I think Sanura is cool. Gaddo- If you can tell us what her name means, you get an invisible cookie, and an invisi-frog! Kitty- Whoo-hoo for you. 


	5. Rose Colored Memories

Chapter 5- Black Cross Tears  
  
The next time Eagle went out of the white room, he didn't say anything to Sanura. She stayed in the control room always, so Eagle figured she had no need for nourishment. The walls/doors opened at his command, so he was free to wander about. He only entered the control room once. He was miserably bored most of the time. There was only the bathroom and his room to go into. The fourth wall didn't reveal any doors, so he figured it was either private, or there wasn't anything there at all.  
After a while, Eagle began to long for conversation, so he asked the white room if he could talk to his ship. "No, Eagle." Came Sanura's voice. It now sounded cold to Eagle, but he figured it only seemed that was now that he knew she was a mecha. "You know communication systems can't work properly in the black zone."  
Eagle sighed and got up from the table, walking out of the white room into the hall. He reluctantly walked to the control room and sat down on the floor. "So," he said. "Do you plan to wander around black space until you can gain enough courage to use the boosters?"  
Sanura turned towards him. "Eagle, you are one of little faith. We should be back in Autozam airspace within one day. I strongly recommend resting. I'll need your energy to help."  
Eagle leaned back. "Okay. What did you do with my armor?"  
Sanura shrugged. "You were a mess when I pulled you out of the GTO. I had to discard your armor to treat your wounds."  
Eagle said, "What wounds? I didn't feel anything when I woke up."  
Sanura explained as she steered the ship. "The white room contains a revive table. When Autozam created the Black Mecha, they were to be used as transportation for fighters. So they figured they'd add a reviving device to the ship. The table revives you humans to full health. You would have lost your leg, arm, and would have been knocked out for a week without it."  
"So.." Said Eagle slowly. "How long was I knocked out?"  
"Three days." Sanura replied.  
Neither of them talked again for a long time. Then, Eagle asked the question that was on is mind. "Did you." he took a deep breath. "Were you a part of the rebellion?"  
Sanura looked briefly at him, and then looked back out at the sky. "Why should I tell you, Eagle?"  
Eagle's eyes were steady on the Black Mecha. "Because the Black Mecha killed my family. Do you really want us to create more like you so they can suffer? We never truly understood why your kind rebelled. I need to know to prevent that kind of tragedy from happening again. If you were a part of the rebellion, you would have the reason for the rebellion. That's why."  
Sanura didn't say anything. Eagle waited. Sanura sighed and closed her eyes, then began. "Once there was a man who came up with the idea to create indestructible mecha to fight Autozam's wars for them. They were to have emotion, and were to serve Autozam with their lives. They had free will that they couldn't use. They were created with feelings and the wish for freedom. But that freedom was unattainable." Sanura opened her eyes and looked up. "So the mecha pleaded with their creators for freedom. But their masters would not agree with them. So the mecha rebelled." Sanura reached over to her right and flipped a switch. There was a small beep, and then rapid clicking noises came from the machine. Sanura didn't say anymore. Eagle wanted -needed- to know more. "But why did you have to kill them? My people were killed, my family was killed. And you mecha have been so heartless about it!"  
Sanura snapped and turned on him. The heavy metal boots, he saw, were attached to wires coming from the floor, giving her very little room to move. But she turned fully to face him, eyes blazing. "Heartless?!" she shrieked. "We're heartless? Your kind, the people of Autozam, they created creatures who could love and feel emotion! Your people gave us feeling, but didn't allow us to use it! They invaded every thought, every idea, and then deformed it, treating us like we were slaves, just robots to deal with. LOOK!" she yelled. She thrust her plated arms out before him. The armor melted away to reveal her skin underneath. X-shaped marks ran up and down the skin. They were scars. "And as if that isn't enough!" she yelled, her voice choked. The rest of her armor began to melt away. She was tall and lean, her brown hair cut short. She wore no clothes. Her chest and legs were without normal human body parts. And X's ran across her skin.  
Eagle's mouth hung open as she saw all of the X-shaped scars. "What..." he said. "What happened?"  
"There were training programs, Eagle." Sanura said calmly. She had tears in her yellow eyes. "The Black Mecha were known to be powerful. They were known to be undefeatable. So how did Autozam control them? We were not to be controlled by words. They had to punish and punish us. We are, by nature, violent beings. We never wished to be controlled. We were beat so fiercely that many of us died. We died by being beaten to death. Your people," she said with venom in her voice. "Cared nothing for us. That is why we rebelled. That, Eagle, is why so many of your people died. It's because we died. We took the equal number of lives to what you took. If you wanted slaves, you should have created soulless beings. That was your mistake."  
Eagle, still down on the floor, looked up at Sanura's face and saw all of the pain that was created there. This was his father's creation. A creature who wanted to love so dearly, but wasn't allowed to. A creature that could only hate. As Eagle saw, he realized. He realized why Sanura hadn't scanned his mind. She hadn't wanted to be like him and his people. She didn't want to know all about him, just like they had known all about her.  
Eagle saw the passion in this thing that was much more than just a machine. He stood up slowly to face her. She was perhaps a head shorter than him, but she looked up at him with confidence and no fear. Eagle searched her eyes for a moment. He saw her desperate need for love. He saw her need to feel the emotion that she had been given. And so Eagle wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. At first, Sanura had the instinct to pull away. But then she felt something new soar through her. She felt love.  
So the human and the mecha embraced, making up for a lifetime of mistakes and misunderstandings. And as Eagle held her, this creature full of sorrow, he knew what he must do.  
  
Kitty- Deep stuff, deep stuff. Gaddo- Yep. So sad. Kitty- And this isn't even the worst yet. Gaddo- O.o Kitty- Yeah. Review! 


End file.
